Inbetween Two Realms
by Minusmelle13
Summary: Arthur and Gwen fall in love in the past and the present- at the same time. but complications get in the way when they realize just wanting to be together is harder then they thought. includes lancelot, morgana, merlin, and uther.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I don't really know where I'm going here but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I'm currently writing yet another arwen fic but I don't think it's ready yet. So until then… here's whatever this is. **

Arthur Pendragon was a busy man. He spent most of his days and nights working hard at the intensive care and trauma department at _"Journey of the Sacred Heart"_ hospital. He admittedly had no time to himself. Between long days taking care of sick people and his father always riding him to do and be better, Arthur was weary. He had no kind of personal life; oddly he was actually happy about that. He couldn't even hold onto friends. They all came and gone so quickly Arthur couldn't remember the last friend he had. The only one that stayed with him throughout it all was merlin. His friend since high school. Arthur was a jock- head of the football team while merlin was the school's mascot. Everyone always made fun of merlin, pushing him into the Gatorade dispenser at games and into lockers into lockers between classes. Calling him words like _"loser"_ _"shitforbrains_" or _"idiot._" they all expected Arthur to the same, but Arthur was a leader and he took the high road and actually got to know him. He did admit that merlin was an idiot, but not in a bad way. From then on they became more like brothers, merlin was Arthur's shadow and Arthur didn't mind it at all. When Arthur got offered a full ride to college on a football scholarship, merlin was the first in line to congratulate him. But after his father found out he told him he would just be wasting his life with the silly dream of becoming a_ "flashy football star."_ he suggested that Arthur follow in his footsteps and go to medical school and when Arthur's father suggested something it was more like a demand. Arthur confided in merlin and merlin told him he should follow his dreams, and not to let anyone stand in his way. Instead Arthur applied to Stanford pre-med and became a doctor. He moved to New York to finish up his residency then his father finally offered him a job and Arthur took it. Merlin moved to New York as well and became a history teacher. Arthur thought he was going to lose his best  
friend forever when merlin went to an away college, but once he graduated and moved to NY Arthur's life seemed easier. _"At least he had merlin."_ Arthur thought to himself. He walked into work as usual with his glasses in tow smiling at all the nurses and people as he walked past. His father saw him and told him to come into his office.  
Arthur sat down in the chair across from his dad, waiting to hear how _he probably screwed something up again._

"Arthur. Good morning son." Uther said.

"Hey dad, if this is about the blank prescription pads I had nothing to do with it and the situation is handled."  
Uther looked at him with bug eyes, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"No- this isn't about any prescription pads... This is about your position here at the hospital." Arthur furrowed his brow at him inquisitively. "Am I being fired or something?" he asked his father. Uther laughed lightly. "Not at all. Look as you know, my 57th birthday is coming up and I wanted you to be the first one to know- I'm retiring." Arthur's eyes shot up wider as he tried to fully digest what his father just said.

"You're retiring- but you run this whole half of the hospital!" Arthur told him.

"Exactly. And that brings me to my next two points." Uther got up from his desk and put his hand on Arthur's shoulders. "Arthur, you have shown me that you are my most valued doctor in this hospital- you understand how everything works just the way I like it and I think you would be perfect to run the trauma wing at the hospital."

Arthur had to pick up his own jaw. Because it was open wider then a sharks when it's ready to pounce on its prey. "Me? Run the entire unit? Dad I- I don't know what to say." Uther smiled at him and cupped his face. "You don't have to answer this moment. But I do need one by next week- make me proud son."

Arthur just stood there in nothing but shock. Running the entire half of the hospital was scary. There was so much work and he was going to be in charge of everyone. He sometimes didn't know how his father managed to do it all. Arthur's wordless thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his father's door.

"This brings me to my second point... Come in!"  
Gwen walked into the room and smiled at Uther. It was nice to finally meet him. After three interviews and a lot of paper work Gwen was now the new registered nurse at the hospital.

"It's so nice to meet you sir." she shook Uther's hand then looked down at the blond guy sitting in the chair staring blankly in space.

"Is he alright?" she asked Uther.

"Oh! Yes he is- in fact this is my son, Arthur." Uther stood Arthur up and turned him around. Arthur's initial shock wore off when he saw her. She was completely beautiful. Her curly black hair fell down in cascades down her back and her slim figure strained against the black and purple flower dress she was wearing. She had beautiful brown eyes and a killer smile. Arthur felt like a teenager again as he admired her. Uther tapped him to speak when he saw Gwen put her hand out and Arthur not move.

Arthur snapped out of the daze her body kept him in and met her gaze. "I'm Arthur. M.D."

"I know who you are... Everybody does." Gwen said. "I'm Guinevere. Nice to meet you." he took her hand in his and felt a strange feeling of familiarity.

"Are you sure we've never met before? _Somewhere?"_ he wondered. Her face, it seemed familiar. Like he already kissed those lips, caressed that face and held those hands.

"I think I would remember meeting you." Gwen said with a smile. Arthur smiled by boyishly fidgeting with his tie with his free hand.

"Well since it's my first day- I better get to work!" she told him.

"Definitely..." he added not releasing her hand. "So... Could I have my hand please?" she asked. He felt dumb and naive as he let her hand go. She walked out, ready to start her day.

"Yeah, I think I do know her." Arthur said to himself.

* * *

"I'm going to be working for whom?" Guinevere asked her dad as he continued to work.

"_The Pendragons."_ her father said again.

"The Pendragons? As in the royal family? Why didn't you consult me before offering my services?"

"Guinevere this family needs the money. Besides- you won't be working for all of them- just the king's ward, Morgana." Gwen sat back in the chair and shook her head. She had saw Morgana repeatedly, floating around Camelot like she owned the place, yes she was very beautiful but she seemed stuck up in Gwen's mind. She didn't know if she wanted to work for a woman who had her nose in the clouds.

"Father I can find work on my own, please let me try?" Gwen pleaded

"I am sorry Gwen I already promised the king you would do it. And if you do not leave now you'll be late... So go on, get to it!" her father nudged her out the door and closed it behind her.

Gwen breathed deeply and slowly walked to the castle of Camelot. She passed many guards and servants on her way to morgana's room. She opened the door and there she was brushing her beautiful black hair in the mirror. Gwen admired her for a second before morgana noticed.

"Who are you?" Morgana took out a dagger and walked towards her.  
Gwen raised her hands in surrender waving the invisible White flag. "I'm Guinevere... Your new servant my lady." She bowed as Morgana put her dagger away.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry- I will knock next time I promise." morgana smiled at her chivalry then looked at Gwen up and down. She admitted silently to herself that she was beautiful. Almost too beautiful to just be a serving girl.

"Well Guinevere... You've got your work cut out for you. I need all my clothes washed daily, my bed needs to be cleaned up in the morning and at night and when bringing my lunch or any meal make sure it's never cold."

"Yes my lady, and if it's not too much to ask I prefer Gwen."

"Fine... _Gwen._ Follow me, the king wishes to dine with me for breakfast." morgana went to the mirror and finished her hair. She slipped on a red silky dress and they made their way into the hallway.

Prince Arthur was walking through the halls saying hello to his fellow men. He noticed Morgana coming towards him, smiling he puffed up his chest preparing to say hello to the goddess that is his father's ward. He walked towards her with the most manly-est walk he could think of quickly. Morgana and Gwen noticed the silly man walking towards them with his chest sticking out. He waved to her as the both almost reached Uther's chambers. Arthur decided that running up to her and saying hello would be better than his walk of shame, so he ran then immediately slipped on left over water that must've spilled from a bucket or something. He fell back first and came crashing down like a tree that had got struck by lightning. Morgana laughed and stepped over him saying "you should really watch your step Arthur." as she went inside of Uther's chambers Gwen bent over to help him up. She extended a hand to him and he reluctantly took it.

"Thank you." Arthur said. He dusted himself off not even noticing Gwen.

"You're welcome sire." she smiled. He finally looked up her and the first thing he noticed was her beautiful smile. It could literally light up a room.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name..." he said completely taken aback by her blatant beauty.

"It's Guinevere. I'm morgana's maid."

"Really? You're a servant? You seem so..." Arthur stopped himself, even if he wanted to say _"you look so beautiful fair maiden... Be mine."_ he knew he couldn't. After all she was a servant.

"So ... what sire?" she asked

"nothing... nevermind. I'm Prince Arthur."

"I know who you are." she looked down and wondered why the hell he was trying to have a conversation with her- a peasant.

"Well, thank you Guinevere, for your help." Arthur opened the door for her and she came inside with him right behind her.

"Arthur! Are you alright? Morgana told me you took a nasty fall." Uther said to him.

At that moment Arthur looked over to Gwen. She was pouring cold water into a big jug. He didn't know why but the first thought that came to his mind was "she is so very beautiful."

_"Arthur!"_ Uther yelled to him. "I asked if you are alright."

Arthur took his eyes off of Gwen and turned to his father and smiled. "I'm great Father. actually- very great."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter two of whatever this is… if it doesn't make sense, sorry, oh as you can tell I aint no medical doctor so in here and future chapters don't expect Shakespeare with the medical jargin.**

Around lunch time in the hospital Arthur found himself looking for the new nurse. After he met her in his father's office he couldn't get her off of his mind. He went to the front desk where his favorite two nurses Loretta and Skye sat. Loretta was a bountiful black woman with an attitude towards everyone except Arthur. And Skye was a fair skinned red headed woman who had a huge crush on him. Arthur found her crush endearing but he would never sleep with Skye. Not because she wasn't beautiful, it was more like Arthur didn't want to ruin her obvious innocence. All of his relationships ended badly. He was never fully committed to any of those women and once they figured it out they all left him. Arthur got so used to it that he no longer cared if he had a woman in his life or not. So he left Skye alone but it no longer mattered anyway cause Skye got married to a pediatrician.

Arthur walked up to the desk to say hello to the women. "Hello ladies" he said

"Hello doctor sexy." Loretta gave him her usual quip about him being the finest doctor at the hospital. Arthur smiled.

"Now Loretta, I thought I told you to call me Arthur." he flashed her a smile and looked over to Skye. She was beaming at him, eyes wide with the same grin she always wore when he was around.

"I need to ask you lovely ladies something... Can you help me?"

_"Yes. I will be your love slave."_ Loretta said with no regrets. Skye shook her head at her and said "anything."

"There's a new nurse in the hospital, but I can't seem to find her anywhere. I was hoping that I ask you two since y'all know everything about well... _Everyone_." the nurses smiled and nodded, Arthur was right. If anybody needed to know anything about anyone you came to them.

"Who you looking for sugar plum?" said Loretta

"Her name is Gwen or Guinevere. I never caught a last name."

Skye looked at Loretta and Loretta looked back at her with the same expression. "_You mean mother Teresa?"_ Skye spat. Arthur looked up at her and noticed her tone, did she not like her?

"Why do you call her that?"

"Because she's only been here for _three hours_ and yet everyone loves her." Skye said back.

"What do you want her for anyway?" Loretta said. They both crossed their arms and waiting for him to answer.

"Some of her paper work got messed up. My father wanted me to tell her. So do either of you know where she is?" Arthur lied.

"She got called down to pediatrics. They were short and she volunteered. She's been down there ever since."

"Thank you ladies!" Arthur practically bolted to the elevator. Once he got to the seventh floor he looked in every room. He finally found her in a room with two cancer patients, Arthur looked at the chart in front of the door and decided to play it like this: pretend he got called down to pediatrics and then flirt with her and maybe ask her out on a date. _"Perfect plan."_ Arthur thought. He grabbed the chart and headed into the room.

Gwen looked up at him as he walked in. He had a goofy smile on his face as he greeted the two kids.

"Dr. Pendragon what are you doing here?" she asked him

"I got called down to pediatrics. I'm just checking on everyone." he smiled at her and then sat down in between the beds both kids were laying in.

"How are you two today?" he asked them.

"Maddie's been throwing up non stop and little Jeffery here just got his fever down." Gwen pulled a chair up near Maddie.

"My head hurts." Jeffery whined. Arthur got up and felt his head.

"I'm guessing that it's the fever reducer working. His stats seem normal." Gwen came over to adjust his medicine drip.

Arthur just watched her for a minute, admiring her form. "_She was a true pro."_ he admitted to no one. Gwen tucked Jeffery in tighter and slowly Jeffery closed his eyes feeling the affects of good medicine in his system.

Maddie however sat up and pulled at Gwen's smock. "Gwen I'm hungry." she said.

"Don't worry sweetie, your food will be here very soon."

Gwen sat back down next to Maddie, and Arthur sat down next to Jeffery. Before they both realized it they were looking at each other. Their gaze locked, she looked into his blue eyes and he looked into her brown ones. They didn't even notice another doctor walk in.

"Arthur." Dr. Moore says.

Gwen was the first to notice Dr. Moore. She released Arthur's gaze and stood up to greet her. Arthur turns around and snidely smiles when seeing her.

"Lillian..." he says coyly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked defiantly. She knew he was up to something.

"I was just checking up on the patients in pediatrics."

"I would believe you, only you haven't been down here in a two months... So what changed?"

Gwen looked at him confused and Arthur looked at his watch, avoiding her eyes. " What do you know? It's time for lunch. I would say goodbye to you Lillian but you'll probably report me again."

Dr. Lillian Moore shook her head at him. "I only reported you because... You know what? I'm not getting into this with you!" she huffed.

"Lillian... Let's not do the back and forth thing with children around." both Maddie and Gwen looked up at him. What the hell did he mean by that? Lillian blushed a little and then turned away from his eyes to maintain composure. "Weren't you going to lunch about now Arthur?"

Arthur nodded and headed towards the door. Dr. Moore looked over to Gwen and said "You too sweetheart, it's your lunch time."

"Oh I can stay if you need me." Gwen said to her.

"Don't be silly. I can handle this until you come back."

Arthur held out the door for Gwen. They walked out together and waited for the elevator. Once in, Arthur started talking. "Don't mind that little comment Lillian made about reporting me. _She's a grade A bitch."_

"She's actually really nice to me. Everyone is... So far." Gwen smiled to herself.

_"Not if she knew Loretta and Skye."_ Arthur thought to himself. He looked at her while she watched the buttons glow from each floor, he figured now would be a good chance to ask her out.

_Just do it chicken..._

"So... I have this tradition where I take new nurses to lunch would you like to go with me?" Arthur bit his tongue because that was without a doubt the dumbest thing he has ever uttered. Gwen looked at him and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"That line... Was so unoriginal..._Cute_, but unoriginal."

"It wasn't a line!" she was still laughing.

" Ok maybe it was." Arthur admitted.

"It was." she said blatantly.

"Can you blame me? I just want to take you to lunch... So how bout it?" the elevator stopped on the ground floor and Gwen walked out of it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that would be a good idea." she walked off and crossed the street.

* * *

Gwen was sitting in Morgana's room stitching up a new dress for her. One of the needles got caught in her finger and Gwen pulled it out accordingly. She silently admitted that she sometimes hated being a seamstress. If she had gold for every damn needle she had to pull out of her finger she would be the one living in this castle. She put the finishing touches on the dress and then held it up. "Perfect." she said.

Morgana came in and saw Gwen holding up a new dress in her arms. She went over to her with a delighted smile on her face.

"Gwen... It's perfect." Gwen nodded in agreement as morgana ran the silk through her fingers.

"What are you waiting for? Try it on!" Gwen told her. Morgana smiled and went behind the screen. She slipped the dress on and then came towards her full-length mirror. It looked great on her, covering her like only silk could, showing off her slim figure nicely. Gwen watched, as Morgana looked herself over. Gwen wouldn't admit it but she was definitely feeling envious. Morgana wore that dress better than some queens could.

"I think I'll wear it tonight. At the feast." morgana said.

"That's wonderful my lady."

"Gwen you've been working here awhile now... I told you to call me morgana. Just morgana. Alright?"

"Alright... My lad- Morgana." Gwen smiled.

"You will be there tonight, just in case I need you." morgana turned to her to see her reaction.

"I was actually going to help my father tonight. If that's alright with you."

"Gwen... I said I needed you." morgana had a demanding stern look on her face. Basically telling Gwen she had no choice. "Of course, I will be there." Gwen gave her a fake closed mouthed smile.

In her mind she was saying _**"you horrible, rude wench!"**_

* * *

The feast brought out the best in people. They laughed and rejoiced while they filled their mouths with meat and wine. Gwen sighed; she was completely tired and overwhelmed by it all. She was by morgana's side all night, giving her everything she could possibly want while being groped consequently by every dirty man in the room. She finally got a moment's piece while morgana danced with a knight. She slumped against the wall and looked around. The common folk have started to dance in groups, which excited Uther greatly. Arthur sat next to him; smiling when his father smiled but she could tell he wasn't really paying attention. In fact she could've sworn that once or twice he was looking at her. _"That's obviously in my mind"_ Gwen said to herself. While she pondered his beautiful looks a very drunk man sauntered over to her, with a huge tankard of beer in his hand.

"You're pretty..." he said to her.

_"You're not"_ she said in her head. Out loud she said: "thank you." and politely smiled.

"How's about you come to my hut and let me have my way with you."

He slurred his words and moved towards her.

"No thank you sir." she said to him. "Come on..." let me have you... If only for tonight." he put his beer down on the table and then wrapped himself around her. Gwen tried to push him away but the man was potent on keeping his hold on her.

Arthur did it; he looked over to Gwen yet another time. He really hoped she didn't notice. But goddamn her striking beauty! it was hard not to look at her. Arthur didn't know why but Gwen was something he admired. He wanted to know more about her... _Were there brains behind the beauty? Was she funny? Did she like men who were in higher positions than her? Would she marry him?_ Arthur shook that last thought out of his mind then looked over to her again. A man was fondling her and he could tell she didn't like it. His father didn't notice him leave his seat and walk over to her.

"Come on... I do not care if you are a maid, I'll be gentle at first… I promise.." the mans hands made it to her butt. Gwen pushed him hard but then he came back towards her. Before he could get his arms around her again Arthur took him by the shirt- stopping him.

"I think the lady wants you to leave her alone." Arthur said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the man said trying to get out of his hold.

"I am your prince. Now go... Before I have you in the stocks."

"Ok! Ok!" Arthur let go of him and he scurried off.

"Thank you sire." Gwen bowed in front of him. He lifted her up by her chin so that their eyes met. "I have another way you could thank Me." he smiled at her face as her eyes widened with curiosity.

"How?" she asked. Her inner thoughts were saying _"please don't let it be something dirty."_ after all, she knew how the prince got down... Well she had heard many things, whether she chose to believe them or not depended on Arthur's next words.

"Dance with me" he softly whispered to her.

"Arthur I can't... Your father, he would kill me." Arthur nodded and then grabbed her hand. "Come with me." they made their way out the back and Arthur pulled her close to him.

"Dance with me now?" he asked.

She pulled back and asked, "what if someone sees us?"

"Just trust me." she grabbed his hand and interlocked it with his. They began to sway back and forth and then he gave her a sweet twirl, which made her giggle in delight. He pulled her in again and then their eyes locked. He pushed the curl out of her hair and thought to himself _" I wish you were mine."_

"You are so beautiful." Arthur said as they danced under the stars.

Gwen blushed and said "thank you sire."

"There's no need to call me that when we are alone."

"There is every need. You are my prince and I respect you, always."

"Guinevere! Can't you see that..." Arthur began. The sounds people exiting the back door halted his words.

They had stopped dancing and Gwen pulled away once more.

" I must go." Gwen picked up her dress and headed inside. Arthur held his head, and kicked the ground. He felt liking killing who ever interrupted their moment.

* * *

He laid down at night once it was all over, with his eyes closed he muttered one last thing before he went to bed "Guinevere..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: as you may know I have no idea where I'm going with this. And since I have writers block I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it. But here's chapter 3 of whatever this is… **

Arthur got off work early enough to meet Merlin at a bar downtown. Merlin waved to him as he walked in.

"There's the good doctor!" Merlin slurred. He already had two drinks, and another one still in his hand. Arthur and Merlin sat down at the bar and Arthur ordered a beer. He couldn't drink too heavy seeing as though he had work tomorrow.

"So how was work?" merlin asked

"The same. I had a kid come in with a butt injury today. He had a small ball stuck in between the crevices of his ass." merlin started laughing out loud, which made him almost tip over in his stool. Merlin's laugh made Arthur's weary mood change, suddenly he wasn't feeling so tired.

The night slowed and they discussed the moments of the day and laughed and bitched together just like they did in high school.

"My dad is retiring..." Arthur said to merlin after merlin admitted he used the women's bathroom in school today.

"Oh wow... I honestly thought he'd stay at the hospital until he took his last breath." Merlin drawled.

"Me too." Arthur began "but no, he's retiring and get this... He wants me to run the entire trauma ward once he does." Arthur looked up to see Merlin's face; he had a very surprised expression.

"Wow... Arthur, is that something you think you would want?"

"What are you talking about? I'm great at what I do, why wouldn't I want it?"

"Well_ one_ it's way more responsibility then you have now and _two_... I remember a time when you didn't want to be a doctor. Once you take over the ward... There's no turning back."

Arthur knew Merlin was right. He loved being a doctor, he loved helping people. But he pushed all of his would be teenage dreams away just so that he could please his father. Nothing excited him more then seeing his father's smile once he graduated medical school. He was so proud of him. From then on Arthur made every decision based off of how happy he could make his father. And taking over the trauma ward would do nothing less but make Uther happy and eat Arthur alive at the same time.

"I haven't made any decisions yet... So I have time to think about it."

"Think hard, and make sure whatever your decision is... It's right for you." Merlin grabbed his hand and the bartender looked down noticing. Arthur swatted Merlin's hand away and said

"He's just drunk..." the bartender gave him an-I -don't- believe- a -word you're saying look and walked away.

"_We're not gay!"_ Arthur yelled. But the bartender was long gone.

Merlin just laughed and took another swig of his beer.

Arthur thought that it was maybe time to call it a night when someone walked in. Her hair flipped back and forth in a shiny glaze, her dress fit tight to her very super model thin figure, and her legs looked like they could go on for miles. Every man in the bar was staring at her, even the gays. Her heels clicked back and forth as she made her way to the bar and ordered a martini.

"Sweet lord in heaven..." Merlin said "I give up my _entire _8th grade class just for one night with that sandy blonde goddess."

Arthur looked her over. She was a dream in that black dress and matching heels. But something about it just wasn't exciting him like usual.

"Merlin... Did you forget that you're getting married in 4 months?"

"Come on... A guy can look can't he? Besides... Tell me you wouldn't hit that."

"Nope... I've seen prettier." Arthur said

As he took another sip of his beer Merlin turned to him with a dumbfounded look.

"Arthur what's going on with you? The Arthur I knew would be all over that in seconds. No matter her hotness factor."

"Nothing... I don't find her that hot. Sue me!"

"Oh my god... You've met someone!" Merlin pushed his shoulder playfully.

"What? No I haven't!" Merlin watched his nose twitch. That's how he always knew he was lying.

"What's her name Arthur?" Merlin questioned.

"It doesn't matter... She's not interested in me anyway."

"Stop talking around the subject and tell me her name!"

Arthur looked at Merlin and then exhaled. "Alright... Her name is Guinevere."

* * *

Gwen was in the Market stocking up on the things she needed so Morgana could maintain her I'm better than you persona. Gwen looked through all of the silk and lace and apart of her secretly wished she could afford to dress like morgana. All pretty and glowing. She sighed and picked up a yard of purple silk.

Arthur was in the market too. But this time he wasn't looking for anything important. Sometimes he liked to come down and say hello to his people. That's why they loved him, not only was he willing to lay his life on the line for them, but he treated them as equals. He took pride in it. He walked around the market and many young serving girls flirted with him and the men greeted him and offered to give him fruit and spices for free.

Arthur was sampling a very particular spice as he saw her. She was looking through the silk cloths and smiling when she saw someone she knew. He took an apple from the fruit stand and made his way over to fabrics.

"Apple... For the lady?" he held it out in front of her. She turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"No thank you sire." she began to walk away but he followed her.

"You know... We never got to finish a certain talk that I started days ago." he said

"I understand that and I think we should not finish... Whatever you were planning to say."

"Why not?" he asked confused

"Because I'm not who you want me to be."

He stopped her completely taken aback by her words. "What are you talking about."

"I'm only a servant and whatever you think you feel for me is not... _Cannot _be real." she looked down avoiding his gaze

"Why can't it be real? Because I am a prince of Camelot?" he picked up her chin so that they eyes met. Arthur didn't care about who saw, and that made Gwen uneasy.

"We should not talk about this here..."

She released his hand from under her chin and placed it by his side.

"Where can we talk about it?"

Arthur said in a determined tone.

"I do not know... "

Arthur saw her face and he looked around. A few people were watching them. Gwen looked down so that she couldn't see the squawkers.

"Meet me in the forest tonight. I promise you won't be disappointed."

He whispered into her ear. Then made his way back to the castle. Gwen stood there trying to compose herself, his hot breath against her ear a second ago almost made Gwen regret she still had her virtue. She fixed her hair, tucking it behind her ear and finished paying for her materials.

* * *

As she left the market her friend Annabelle whom Gwen had known since they were both young maids came up to her. Annabelle had witness the interaction between them and curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Guinevere... Hello." she said

"Anna!" Gwen gave her a half sided hug since she was holding fabric in her right hand.

"Do you mind if we talked... For a second?" Gwen shook her head "of course not!"

Annabelle grabbed her so they could talk somewhere privately. Gwen followed almost dropping what she was holding in the process. Once Annabelle found a place she deemed secluded enough she hit Gwen on the arm.

"What was that for!" she asked as she rubbed her shoulder and looked into the blonde's wondering eyes.

"You and the Prince Pendragon are frolicking around and you choose to flaunt this in public?"

"What?" Gwen said in shock "I frolic... With no man. I work for the Pendragon's now. Arthur was just being friendly."

"Guinevere do not lie to me! I saw the you two... The way he looks at you. Like you are the only woman on earth…" Annabelle said, trying not to sound too jealous.

Gwen felt her face getting hot. She didn't even realize she was blushing. "The prince is just being kind, I assure you I have no intention of being... _Anything_ to prince Arthur. Trust me."

"Well you may not want him but he definitely wants you. Do you think he plans on formally courting you?"

This time it was Gwen's turn to hit Annabelle. She shrieked starling a few pigs.

"The king would never allow his only son to marry a servant. So there will be no courting... Or otherwise with me and the Prince, understand?"

Annabelle shook her head yes and then Gwen started to walk once again towards the castle. Annabelle stopped her before Gwen reached the steps and said, "I know you do not want him Gwen.. Because of his status and yours, but it wouldn't hurt for a little romance in your life. Even if it is with the Prince... If it were me, I would _definitely_ be charming my way into that beautiful man's life." she smiled at Gwen and then walked off.

Gwen stood there contemplating. Maybe Annabelle was right, Gwen was so busy with helping her father and now working for Morgana that she had no time or anything especially not romance. Gwen bit down on her lip and thought, _"what harm could it do?"_

**Romance**... Was there any place for it in Gwen's life? Especially with the crowned prince of Camelot?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok, so my muse forced me to write this, I still don't know how it's going to end or anything, I am writing this as I go along. So… yeah chapter 4 of whatever this is…**

Arthur had a hard time concentrating. It was late at night and he got stuck on the graveyard shift at the hospital. It was only him, and a few nurses including Gwen. Being a registered nurse meant that Gwen was still there after everyone left. Gwen and Arthur were together all night long in the trenches, taking care of the late night emergencies. Hence the reason Arthur couldn't concentrate. He was standing there, fixing the stitches on a guy who came in with a large gash on the side of his head, and all he could think about was Gwen. She was right by his side, giving him exactly what he needed, when he needed it. Arthur immediately thought of Skye's comment about Gwen being Mother Teresa and he silently agreed. She was so sweet, attentive and passionate with each and every person. Even if they were boozed up or just plain crazy. Arthur tried his best to focus and finish up the stitches. Anything to keep his mind off of Gwen, and the sweet scent that was floating off of her. _When did he become so enamored by any woman to care about what she smelled like? _Arthur thought. Gwen's perfume was so flowery. Like if you were walking through central park in the spring time. The air musked with the scent of growing tree leaves and an arrange of flowers in full bloom_. "Focus Arthur... Focus."_he said to himself.

He finally managed to finish up the man's head, and let Gwen take over with the wrapping. It was close to 3am and Arthur was ready to go home and dream about the girl who rejected him a week ago. Throughout Arthur's life he had been '_rejected'_ a total of 3 times. The first one was in high school. Her name was Britney and she was the head cheerleader. Arthur was the starting quarterback, so naturally he thought they would fit well together. He asked her out and she gave him the icy-est. _"NO"_ he had ever heard. But he ended up going to prom with her and then he took her virginity that same night. The next was a woman he met while vacationing in Miami. She was a sight for sore eyes. Literally could put supermodels to shame. Light and shiny blonde locks, long legs and spelled her name Kandy' with a **k.** He was practically begging her to go out with him. Her words still haunt him in the back of his mind. "_First of all I'm gay, but even if I was straight I wouldn't go out with you... Did you really think a girl like me would anyway?"_Arthur fought the memory away and focused back to reality. Gwen was the third woman to say no to him. And usually Arthur would just sit back and wait for her to come to him. Like Britney did senior year, and like lesbian Kandy did with her girlfriend, the night before Arthur left from Miami. But there was something about Gwen that Arthur couldn't let go. He wanted her. And for once, it wasn't only one time sex and awkward stares- no. he wanted to know her, to see what she was like outside the eggshell covered walls of the hospital.

Gwen was in her office after the amount of patients died down. Arthur took off his lab coat signifying another job well done. He smoothed down his V neck black shirt and exhaled. He wasn't going to just let her go. His plan was to ask her out again. With a refusal of any sign of no. He knocked on the open door and she looked up from her computer. She had on thick black glasses, which would be an automatic turn off, if it was any other woman. Arthur didn't make passes at girls who wore glasses. But Gwen looked like a sexy school teacher. And he was more than happy to oblige in the fetish and be her attentive, but very bad student.

"Dr. Pendragon is there something you need?" she asked.  
Arthur came in and closed the door. With a smile he said "please... Guinevere Call me Arthur."

"Arthur..." Gwen began. Arthur could feel his pants tightening by the way she said his name. So sweet, yet an underlying flirt in her tone. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked again.

"Yes. Actually. I was wondering if you would like to go get some coffee with me?" Arthur said ever so bluntly. He wasn't one of those men who liked to talk around the subject. He got what he wanted, Period.

"Oh I could use a steaming hot cup of coffee right now." Gwen said chipper as ever. Arthur perked up immediately. He knew she couldn't resist him for long. Not many could.

"Except I can't. Sorry Dr... I mean Arthur." she finished. Arthur's smirk faded... She was rejecting him again. But he wasn't going to be deterred. He wasn't leaving without a yes.

"Ok... How about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Like I said... I can't." she got her coat from the chair and put it on. Grabbing her purse she headed for the door. Arthur followed her making sure she didn't get too far away. He was admiring her hips swinging in her black highwaisted skirt as she floated down the hall. Arthur admitted to himself that he liked her way better out of work clothes. Before she could go anywhere he grabbed her arm gently turning her around.

"Gwen... What's the problem? Why won't you go out with me?" his forwardness showing once again.

Gwen looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here with him standing before her, looking like pure sex in his tight v neck shirt, his messy blonde hair and dark jeans. Gwen silently admitted to herself that he looked way better out of work clothes. She couldn't help but take in his scent. He smelled like spring soap and something else she couldn't place. She chalked it up to the smell being uniquely him. His hand never left her arm, waiting for an answer.

"I said I can't... Can we just leave it at that?" she pleaded for him to let this go. It was bad enough that after their first meeting Gwen couldn't get him off her mind. The thoughts were pure at first, nothing to ride home about. Then they became kinkier, downright freak-nasty. And that's the moment Gwen decided she was going straight to hell.

"Give me a reason why you can't..." he said, holding her tighter. "Are you not attracted to me?" his voice almost cracked. He feared a no.

"I'm... I don't know." Gwen admitted. All the while her mind was saying "_yes. Yes I am. And that's why I'm going to hell."  
_  
Arthur's mouth formed a wicked smile. She definitely wanted him.

"Gwen... I won't give up... Not until you give me at least one date." he pulled her closer, letting the space between them close.

"Please..." Gwen said feeling his breath near her lips. She backed him away from her. "Just let it go. Ok?"

As Arthur was just about to come closer once again, a man with dark curly hair and an olive skin tone came up from the elevator. His smile was wide as he saw her. He picked her up from behind in his arms and then twirled her around so they were face to face. She gave him two sweet kisses and a solemn hello before he put her down again. They detached from each other long enough for the man to see Arthur standing there. Jaw clenched and foot tapping.

"So who's this?" the man asked.

Gwen looked between the two men and let out a breath that could reveal a deep sigh. "Arthur... This is Lance, my fiancé."

* * *

Gwen went home after a very long day. Her father was sitting at her table with two bowls of soup. One in front of him and the other sitting at a different end the table. She took off her shawl and sat down across from him. Feeling her stomach growling she started to devour the soup. Her father gave her an inquiring smile, inviting her to tell him about her day.

"You've been working hard for Morgana lately. I barely see you anymore... How are things?"

"It's alright. Morgana is not all I thought she was. She's more... Humble than I realized." Gwen said through slurps.

"I figured you would have a change of heart, I'm glad you are getting to know her. As beautiful as she is she seems lonely. I was hoping that you two would become friends."

"It's still early father... But if it makes you happy I have little complaints. The Pendragons are very nice... If you exclude the king."  
Gwen's father laughed in agreement. The king was a personality not many commoners liked. But they all respected him.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy with your new job. And with the Pendragons." her father got up and took their plates to the sink. Gwen sat back and bit her lip. She wanted so bad to tell her father about Arthur. About how he makes her feel and how his intentions are nothing but pure. She wanted to tell him that right at this very moment she was supposed to be meeting him in the forest doing god knows what with him. She fought back the thoughts of him and hers lips moving together, creating music as they swayed in the nighttime.  
Gwen's face was now hot and she felt sweat forming on the back of her neck. _'Those damn impure thoughts'_ she said to herself.  
She was trying to wipe the sweat off her collar when her father turned around. He saw her fidget and asked "Guinevere... Is there something wrong?"

Gwen abruptly said "No father."

He sat back down and looked at her warily. He could tell there was indeed something wrong. "Gwen... What's going on with you?" he was worried. Gwen's face was flushed and her hands were red.

"Father... Do you ever think about... Romance?" Gwen asked. _No time like the present..._She thought as she settled down.

He fought back a smile. "Gwen... Why are you thinking about that at this time a night? What brought this on?"

"I was just thinking earlier today that I am a woman now and I was wondering if I should consider... Love?" her father's smile faded as he imagined his only daughter falling in love with some man who obviously didn't deserve her. In his mind no man would ever be good enough for his Gwenie.

"Guinevere... Are you trying to tell me, you've fallen in love?"

"Heavens! No father." Gwen said blushing. "I just thought that maybe it would be good for me... To consider a mate?" her doe eyes looked into her fathers. She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't agree.  
He took her hands and smiled. "Gwen you will always be my little girl, but I have eyes and I see you for what you are, a strong woman. If you wish to fall in love then by all means fall, but make sure whomever you give your heart to deserves everything you have to offer." Gwen couldn't stop the huge grin on her face if she wanted too. She got up and went over to her father giving him a bear hug. He chuckled then begged her to release the tightness.

"Alright, I think I should retire for the night... What about you?" her father asked.

Gwen stood there, heeding her father's words and made a choice. _She was going to fall_. Give her heart to the prince Pendragon and hoped he return the same feelings that were rising in her.

"Actually I'm not the least bit tired. Can I go for a night stroll? I'll be back before you know it!" Gwen asked. She didn't need his permission. But it would feel good having it.

"Sure, goodnight sweet daughter." he kissed her head and then went to sleep. Gwen took her shawl off the hanger and exited. There was no turning back for her now, it was all or nothing.

* * *

Arthur stood there at the borderline of the forest waiting for Gwen for what seemed like days. He was starting to think she wasn't going to come. I mean why would she? There was so much in there way, their social classes and his hierarchy versus her servitude. _She probably doesn't want all the drama._Arthur thought to himself. His inner thoughts ate at him and finally he gave into them. He was just about to walk away when he saw her. A beautiful vision in pink with a shawl draped over her to keep out the spring's chill. He smiled and grabbed her hand and then they went deeper into the forest together.

He took her to a spot high in the mountains, but not too far away from Camelot. They wordlessly lay down together under the stars. Not a word was said until they were comfortably lying next to each other, shoulder to shoulder.

"I honestly thought you were not going to come." Arthur said to her, looking up at the stars.

"I wasn't. I still think this is not the right thing to do..." she said to him.

He turned to his side to look her in the eye. She noticed and decided to do the same thing.

"What part of this is not right? Me being a prince?"

"Yes, and I'm Morgana's maid. A woman who I've seen you admire once or twice." she admitted with a trace of jealously.

"Morgana means nothing to me... Granted I will not sit here and say she isn't beautiful and I do care for her, but... Once I met you everything seems so _different_."

"How is it different?" she wondered.

Arthur moved closer and brought his palm to her jawline, caressing it before he spoke again. "You're so pure Guinevere... So beautiful. I feel as if we've met and fallen in love a hundred times over. Everything in my life used to be about what I or my father wanted. I admit to being a foolish prat. But when I'm with you... I feel like I'm on air, by gods Gwen I want to be a better man just so I can see you smile." he moved closer to her to close the gap between them. He looked into her eyes affectionately and pushed a curl back to behind her ear.

"Arthur... What this is, it's too rash and unadvised. There are things in our way, which will make it impossible for us to ever to be together. No matter what you or I feel now. Nothing could ever happen between us." Gwen didn't want to say the words but they came out anyway. She wanted so badly for this to work; she wanted to fall, hard and deep for him. But reality set in and she figured that they could never be. Gwen needed Arthur to know that. She needed him to hear her. Arthur seemed like he didn't care about her words as he was creating light circles around her face.

"Arthur are you listening to me?" Gwen shot up and waited for him to respond.

He smiled simply and said "Yes I am... Nothing could ever happen between us." he repeated her words so nonchalantly.

"Exactly." Gwen added. He pulled her back down until they were side by side again. Then he interlocked his fingers with hers. She sighed because her smaller hands seemed to fit so perfectly in his. "Then all we have is now..." Arthur stated.

Gwen looked over to him and nodded. He pulled her in closer so she was lying on his chest. "Only now..." Gwen says. _Only now_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My attempt to write another part of this… (If I failed miserably I'm sorry.) **

Arthur woke up on a Saturday morning in his big bed that he shared with no one. His eyes crept open as he looked up at his ceiling. Then he looked to the side of him and noticed nothing. No one, not even the usual leggy blonde he would bring home just for the night. Just to feel something with someone, anyone for a moment. Nope- Arthur didn't do it this time. He refrained from it because of her. _Damn her!_ And her beautiful skin and her curly black hair and her smile. _Damn her_. She had introduced him to her best kept secret last night. A man who could put Arthur's looks to shame, a man who could say proudly that Gwen was his. _And she was his_. They are engaged. After Arthur and the man exchanged greetings he took her away, them holding hands in the elevator giggling as it closed. Then Arthur found himself at a bar, drinking at 4am... Next thing he knew he woke up here. In his disgustingly beautiful apartment in which he shared with no one. Arthur sat up and noticed his phone was buzzing. The ringtone of _Green Day's American Idiot _symbolized who was calling. "Merlin." Arthur took his phone off of the charger and answered it.

"Merlin... Is there a reason you're calling me this early in the morning?" Arthur said through yawns.

"Early? Arthur is almost 12 in the afternoon. You were supposed to meet me for breakfast!" Merlin yelled.

"Can you please stop yelling? I have a headache."

"It's okay, because we are currently standing outside your door." Merlin says.

"Wait what?" Arthur didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Merlin and his beautiful Fiancée came busting through the door.

Merlin came into the bedroom where Arthur was and greeted his friend.

"Hello there handsome." Merlin says to Arthur. Arthur gets up from his bed and him and Merlin hug.

"I knew I shouldn't of let you have a key." he said to Merlin.

"Meh... You love me... Now put a shirt on and meet me in your kitchen."

Merlin exited his room and Arthur goes to his dresser and pulled out his NYU fitted T-shirt, and then made his way into the kitchen. Merlin and his future wife were sitting at his seemingly large table with what looked like breakfast food. They were removing it from its confides and transferring it to Arthur's plates. Arthur comes and sits down with them and Merlin pushes over a plate of pancakes and sausages. A personal favorite of Arthurs. He begins to devour it; like it was the cure to whatever was ailing him. Whether it was the beautiful nurse that had a fiancé or the headache he was sporting from drinking last night.

"Slow down Arthur! You might choke if you continue taking huge bites of that."

Arthur looked at merlin's fiancé like she was a rival predator in the wild trying to take his meal from him. He scoffed at her and says, "I'm sorry Morgana. I didn't realize the way I choose to eat things was any of your concern." Arthur dropped his fork on his plate and then went to the sink to grab a paper towel washing his mouth off.

"Jesus, what's wrong with him?" morgana asks her fiancé. Merlin takes another bite of his veggie plate and shrugs.

"I don't know. Why don't I talk to him alone and see if he's alright?" Merlin says.

Morgana get up from her chair and comes over to Merlin, then sits in his lap. "You are so considerate, do you know that?" she kissed his nose and then he brings her in for a peck on the lips.

"Not as considerate as you." she kisses him chastely and says, "No you!"

After that they proceeded to do a full on make out session in Arthur's kitchen. Having just about enough, Arthur clears his throat twice and that's when Merlin and morgana finally part.

Morgana kisses him one last time before jumping off his lap and grabbing her purse.

"I have some wedding plans to attend to... Babe I will see you later?" Merlin nods and then Morgana walks to the door before saying sarcastically, "Arthur... Have a wonderful day!"

She struts out the door and slams it. Arthur shakes his head and then sits back down grabbing his coffee cup to his mouth.

"I cannot believe you're marrying her..." Arthur says to Merlin.

"We're in love Arthur... You should try it sometime."

"Love is for idiots." he says scornfully.

"Are you saying that because you don't believe in it, or are you saying that because you don't think you'll ever find it?"

"Merlin, please... If I wanted to fall in love I would, practically every woman I meet wants me to marry them..."

"And yet... You still didn't answer my question." Merlin laughed as Arthur just took another sip of coffee.

"Can we please drop the love talk? I have a headache, and neither you, nor this damn coffee is helping."

"My guess is your headache is more mental than physical." Merlin suggests.

"Excuse me? And since when are you a doctor?"

"I dabble... And I know that you only get headaches when you're either stress or frustrated, which of course leads you to an all-night drinking binge, Argo the headache."

"I'm not admitting to anything." says Arthur.

"You don't have too. I've only known you since 10th grade."

"Like you ever let me forget that." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Nope. Never. So tell me, why the binge? Is this about work?"

Arthur shook his head no. "Ok... About your father?"

"No..."

"Then what's wrong? The only other thing I can think of is women... But you haven't... Wait is this about that nurse? What's her name? Jen?" Merlin asks

"it's Gwen. Actually I prefer Guinevere." Arthur says.

"Arthur, the last woman you went on a drinking binge about was Sophia. And we all know how that worked out... Do you, do you have feelings for this Gwen?"

Arthur got up and put his coffee cup in the kitchen sink and then turned around. "I don't... I don't know." he answered silently.

"She's unlike anyone I've met before, and I know I'm physically attracted to her but... Everything is just... Confusing."

"What's confusing? Physical attraction is a good sign... It could always lead to other things..."

Arthur laughed lightly before shaking his head. "Not this time Merlin. No matter what, nothing is going to happen between me and her."

"And why not?" Merlin asked now standing in front of Arthur.

"Because... She's just like you." Arthur answers.

"She's... Like me? How? Is she a man?"

Arthur pushes him playfully and mocks him. "No you moron. She's engaged. Just like you... She's in love. I met her fiancé last night."

"That doesn't mean she's like me..." Merlin says.

"Can you please make sense?" Arthur asked.

"Despite everything I love Morgana. I know we are supposed to be together. That's why I'm marrying her, but just because Gwen is engaged doesn't mean she's in love. Sometimes, people settle for what they think they need instead of what they want."

"Well I'm done trying. Arthur Pendragon does not get rejected twice by the same woman. She made her choice clear. So I'm moving on, and that's... That."

Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder before saying, "I amend you for trying, but don't give up all hope... There could be more there with Gwen than you realize."

After Merlin left Arthur did his daily weekend routine: shower, gym, and shower, eat lunch, call his dad and then finally settle into his couch and watch bad TV. It wasn't much but since Arthur practically had no time to himself during the week, it was sort of a stress reliever. Even though most of his stress was just pent up frustration because he couldn't stop thinking about Gwen and what Merlin said. But Arthur had to fight whatever he was feeling. He been down this road before, only once and she ended up leaving him... Just like his mom left his dad when he was younger. After Sophia Arthur said no more. No more pain, no more hurt, no more love. He didn't know if what he was feeling with Gwen was love but it sure as hell felt like the beginning of something that he couldn't finish. So Arthur tried to convince himself: no more thoughts of Gwen and how she smells and her beautiful smile, the way she laughs... 'Oh my god' Arthur says. 'I'm doomed.'

It was 1am and Arthur started to yawn. He was on the couch, drinking a beer and watching one of those awful housewife shows on bravo. He was getting tired so he turned off the TV and headed for bed. That's when his doorbell rang. He ran over to it thinking it must've been Merlin, seeing as though he left his spare keys today.

"I knew you'd come back..." Arthur begins. Then all other words seemed to be forgotten as he took in the site of her. The woman who wouldn't leave his mind ever since they met.

Confused, Arthur asks, "Guinevere? What are you doing here?"

"Arthur..." she began with a certain confusing gleam in her eye. "Can I come in?"

* * *

Gwen was trying her hardest not to look at Arthur. After that faithful night under the stars, they agreed that they couldn't see each other any longer. Arthur pleaded with her but she made him see the logic of it all. He agreed to keep whatever he was feeling at bay and so did she. But she did still have a right to get jealous when the princess Esmeralda came to visit. Her father and the king were old friends and now allies. So naturally once he sprung up for a weekend of fun, and feast, he had to bring his eldest daughter. She was beautiful. Could even put morgana to shame. Her strawberry blond hair flowing down in a cascade of curls, her tantalizing bodice hugging tight in her royally fitted red gown. Arthur did nothing but stare and admire her. They laughed and talked fondly, they even went out for a stroll around Camelot. Gwen wanted to jealous... She was jealous, but she trying to fight it. Deep down inside she knew she would never be as pretty or as royal as Esmeralda or any princess. She went about her way, trying not to think about how she was feeling. She took Morgana's clothes and went out to take them for a wash. She loved walking around Camelot. There was something about the air and the people that made all her troubles seem small. Gwen began humming an old tune as she walked, looking into the sky. It was at that exact moment that she bumped right into the princess and Arthur.

Thank heavens most of the clothes didn't fall out of the hamper. She only saw a silk scarf on the ground and began to pick it up, that's when Arthur knelt down and gave it to her.

"I believe you dropped this," Arthur says.

"Yes... I did thank you sire." Gwen put her head down and bows at him and the princess. Arthur saddened by her formality says, "There's no need to do that."

Gwen looks up at him with those brown eyes and Arthur almost melts. His only wish right now would be for him to kiss her gently and then take her hand and tell everyone this is the woman he was going to marry someday.

Princess Esmeralda seems to notice their exchange of wordless admiration and she interrupts, "there is every need Arthur, she is, after all just a servant."

Gwen again nods and puts her head down as she walks away. Arthur hopes for one second that she looks back but she doesn't. Esmeralda grabbed his arm and pulls him back to her as they walk back to Camelot's castle.

* * *

Morgana was on a hunting trip with Uther and Esmeralda. Gwen had no idea, but apparently Esmeralda and Morgana were friends. Knowing each other since they were little wenches. Gwen laughed as she folded Morgana's clothes while imagining morgana and Esmeralda as little girls, braiding each other's hair, making their fathers crazy as they ran mischief about the castle and finally breaking their virtues at ripe ages, in spite their father's. Gwen found her laughing out loud and that's when Arthur strolled in the room. She was not facing him so she didn't see him come in. He watched her laugh while folding clothes for a minute before saying, "is there something funny?"

Gwen jumped and then turned around looking at him. Her face almost ghost white and her expression emotionless.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you... "Arthur says.

Settling down Gwen says, "No I'm alright, I was just startled that's all."

She turns back around to fold more clothes. Arthur makes his way towards her and smiles warmly.

"I couldn't help but notice you today Guinevere..."

She looked up at him with a confused expression. "In what way sire?"

"You looked... Saddened. Almost as if you lost someone or something you loved. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine my lord. I assure you I Am." she looked back down and continued to fold. Arthur grabbed her hands to stop her actions.

"Sire?" Gwen questioned his motives with wondering eyes.

"Gwen... I know we agreed we wouldn't see each other any longer, but you should know... My feelings have not changed." he grabbed both of her hands and brought herself to him.

Gwen wanted to push him away but it was like her own body was fighting it. She wanted him, despite everything she wanted him. Damn him for being so absolutely irresistible.

"I miss you, Gwen. In the morning... When I'm waking up from dreaming about you, I miss you in the afternoon while I'm eating, or talking or breathing. Gwen I miss you at every hour of every day."

"Arthur, please..." Gwen says.

"Tell me you do not miss me as well? That even though we cannot be, we cannot fight what I know we both feel."

He leaned in and grazed his nose to hers, she breathed in his breath for a second before pushing him away.

"I told you... We cannot be. Besides, you have princess Esmeralda to worry about now. I know you are very fond of her." Gwen turned around before her heart melted under those brown cores once more. He pulled at her arm and turned her around, pulling her back towards him almost possessively.

"I do not want her, or any princess in the land. I. want. you." he whispered in her ear.

Gwen grasp at his chest, feeling his metaphorical pull. Her whole body wanted him and the urge to stop him was depleting fast. He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her. Gwen was taken aback at first, as he pressed his lips to hers hard. She grabbed his shirt for dear life and kissed him back just as ardent. He sucked on her lips for what seemed like eternity, pulling at them, sucking and licking. Then without warning he pulled away, with a smug smile on his face. Gwen finally opened her eyes to see him smiling.

"Sire... I..." Gwen didn't know why she couldn't form words.

"It's okay Gwen..." he starts. He kisses her again chastely before moving to walk out.

Gwen's eyes follow him as he heads for the door. "When you are ready, I'll be here. Waiting for you." he smiled at her then exited.

Gwen clutched her dress for dear life. Damn him! She cursed. How could she try to forget about him when he kisses like that? What the hell was she gonna do now? Gwen fanned herself and went back to folding.

Morgana walked in and saw her folding clothes and smiling.

"Gwen... Are you alright?"

"Yes my lady..." Gwen says. "I am just fine."


End file.
